As a method for manufacturing wet wipes formed of a laminated body of sheets impregnated with a predetermined chemical, there are known methods disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
A method disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has: a step of impregnating an original fabric with part of a predetermined chemical during conveyance of the original fabric before lamination; a step of squeezing out an excess of the predetermined chemical impregnated in the original fabric during conveyance of the original fabric; a step of laminating a plurality of original fabrics during conveyance of the original fabrics; and a step of impregnating the original fabrics with the rest of the predetermined chemical during conveyance of the original fabrics after lamination.
Furthermore, a method disclosed in Patent Literature 2 has: a step of impregnating an original fabric with a predetermined chemical during conveyance of the original fabric before lamination; a step of laminating the original fabric while folding it back during conveyance of the original fabric; a step of conveying the original fabric after lamination while compressing it in a thickness direction and thereafter cutting the original fabric; and the like.
The wet wipes manufactured by the methods disclosed in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 have a configuration of a so-called pop-up type that when one sheet is taken out of a container, the next one is also pulled out together and protruded from an outlet of the container.